Coming Home
by BrattyBrina
Summary: Kim is returning home from college after being gone for four years. When she returns, she finds out that Ron has moved on with his life without her. What will she do? what happens when her new enemy is Ron's fiancee. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Brief note about the story: Kim had moved away from her family and friends to go to college. As a result, Ron and her split up. She also took a break away for saving the world. But she would only go on a mission if GJ couldn't handle it. She has only been on four mission in the last four years.**

**I do not own Kim Possible Dinsey's does or the song " I never had a Dream come true" S club 7 does.**

**It was her last year of college, she had just graduated about a week ago. She was in her room packing up the last of her things,when she stopped front of her dresser. She picked up th picture that was sitting there on her dresser and a tear rolled down her cheek. The picture was of Ron and her when they were little.**

_Everyone's got something they had to leave behind_

**She missed him so much. She hated herself for leaving him.**

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_

**She has so mad at herself because they lost contact three years ago.**_ ' Could he be mad at me for leaving,'_** she wondered. She then started wondering if she even did the right thing. **_' Was it worth leaving and problaby losing Ron?' _

_There no use looking back or wondering. How it could be now or might have been_

**She knew she did the right thing, but it still hurt her deep down inside.**

_Oh this I know but still can't find ways to let you go_

**She had been feeling so empty inside since she left him. She couldn't wait to go back home to see him. Without him in her life, she couldn't have done half the stuff she did.**

_I've never had a dream come true Til the day that I found you_

**But yet at the same time she was afraid to return. **_' What if Ron has moved on or doesn't want to be around me anymore?' _**She thought to herself. **_' I'll just have to be happy for him and move on to, I guess.' _**But she didn't want to think about that.**

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby_

**She just prayed to herself that he didn't. She didn't want to see him with someone else. She put the picture in the box. She open the drawer to the dresser and pulled out her clothes. Packing them away, she found her photo album. She took it out and sst down on her bed. As she started flipping though it, she started to cry again. Looking at the pictures of Ron and her, she remembered all the times they spent together. **_' He couldn't of moved on without me.' _**With that thought, she put the album away in her box. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. She quickly dried her tears and told whoever to come in. It was her friend, Justin. She had meet him the first day of college. He was built and nicely tanned. He had short spikey brown hair and hazel eyes. She had dated him her second year of college, but broke it off a month later because all she could think about was Ron. Ron and her decided they should date other people, but she just could imagine being with anyone else. Luckily, Justin understood and still wanted very much to be friends with Kim.**

**" Hey Kim. What's the matter looks like you have been crying?"**

**" Nothing Justin, just glad to be going back home that's all."**

**"Ok, well are you ready to get going, cause I can't wait to finally meet your family."**

**He was excited to meet them because that was all Kim talked about.**

**" Yeah well my family is going to love meeting you, Justin. Oh thanks for helping me move."**

**" It's no big, like you say. Well we need to get going cause I need to find a place to stay until I can get an apartment."**

**" Why don't you just stay with us?"**

**" Well... I don't know. I would hate to be trouble for your family and..."**

**" You won't be. Trust me my parents won't mind."**

**" Ok... I guess than"**

**" It Final your staying with us."**

**Justin didn't argue cause he knew how Kim could get. But he still felt unsure about staying with her and her family. He really didn't know of he could deal with it. At the beginning of the year, his parents both died in a car wreck. He was the only child, so he really had no family to go home to and thats when he decided to move to Middleton with Kim. Kim was such a loyal friend to him. She help him out big time with the death of his parents. **_' Maybe this will help me let go.'_** he thought.**

**" Hello... Justin are you there... JUSTIN BLACK!"**

**" Wh... What?"**

**" You were zoning out on me. Are you ok?"**

**" Yeah just fine. Let's get going."**

**With that they picked up the few boxes still left in the room and went to Justin's car. After they loaded the the boxes in the car, they took off for Middleton.**

**Please read and review. This is my first ever story.**


	2. Chapter 2

In Middleton:

It was a nice cool day as the Possibles were getting ready for Kim's arrival. Her parents decided to throw a welcome home party for Kim. They invited her friends and the Stoppables to help them welcome her back. Everyone was there except for Ron. No one had really seen Ron in three years. He did call and send letters to his parents every once in awhile. Mrs. Possible looked at everyone, they were all busy putting up decarotions or setting food on the table. She justed frowned and thought about how Kim was going to be upset because Ron wasn't going to be here. '_The one person Kim really wants to be here isn't going to be here at all. It's going to crush her so much and especially when she finds out why.'_

Meanwhile in Japan:

Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas were breaking into a museum to steal an ancient mystical monkey staute. Little did he know someone was already waiting for him to strike. Monkey Fist was approaching the staute when he was knocked to the ground.

" Monkey ninjas attack!" he screamed.

The monkeys started to attack a ninja who was dressed all in black. The ninja flicked the monkeys off like flies. One by one they all fell to the ground. After knocking the last one out, the ninja searched for Monkey Fist. He spotted him trying to escape with the staute to the exit door. The ninja ran with lightning speed and blocked the door before Monkey Fist could reach it.

" You think you can stop me. Uh, it will take alot more then running fast to stop me," Monkey Fist laughed.

" Oh really then bring it then," the ninja said.

" Oh I will," swinging his leg to kick the ninja.

The ninja quickly grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. The ninja then reached behind his back and pulled out a sword holding it to Monkey fist head.

" Sorry Monty but looks like you lost this time uh."

' _That voice sounds so fimiliar_' Monkey fist thought to himself. It wasn't until he took a closer look at the sword did he realize who it was.

" The Lotus Blade. Well it's nice to see you again, Ronald," Monkey Fist smiled.

After he tied up Monkey Fist, the ninja pulled off the mask to indeed reveal that he was Ron. " You were the only one who could ever remember my name," he smiled at Monkey Fist. Ron heard someone coming and quickly pulled his mask back on. Before the police could stop him, he disappeared into the night.

In the car:

Kim was lost in daydreaming about the last few weeks before she left for college.

" _Ron, are you sure you want me to go?"_

_"Yes Kim, I don't want to hold you back. I'll just go to Lowerton and wait for you to come back to Middleton."_

_" But I can always go to Lowerton too."_

_" No KP, Riley University is the best of the best. You deserve it. I shouldn't be the reason you held yourself back. Trust me Kim, I'll be okay."_

_" But I don't want to leave you Ron. What if you find someone new?"_

_" I could never find someone better then you KP. Please do this for you and me. You know I love you, so I... I need to... to let you go." He said tearfully._

_" So this.. this is it uh? This is .. is goodbye then." she cried. _

_" I... I guess so. I mean well I can call you every day or write you I mean if you want me to KP."_

_" I would love that Ron." With that she broke down. She was crying so hard as Ron took her in his arms and held her so close to him. She never wanted him to let go of her._

" Kim... Hello Kim... KIMBERLY POSSIBLE. The yell pulled her back into the present as she turned to look at where the voice came from.

" Man I was wondering when you were going to snap out of it. We just entered Middleton. Where do I go from here?"

" Turn here. Sorry about zoning on you Justin," she smiled.

" Its alright Kim. No damage done. I know your excited about going home," he smiled back at her. Yes she was so excited to finally be going home. To see her family and friends for the first time in four years was going to be good, but to see Ron was going to be great. But she still wondered why Ron quit calling or even stop sending her letters. The last time she talked to him was about the time she started dating Justin. She called him up to tell him about Justin. '_He problaby was just to busy with school that's all.'_ She assured herself that. " Turn here Justin! That's my parents house!" she screamed. They pulled into the Possibles driveway. Before Justin could put the car in park, Kim jumped out of the car running to the front door. Before Kim could open the door, her parents opened it. As soon as she got to the door, her parents quickly embraced her.

"Kimmie-cub it is so good to finally have you home," her father said as her kissed her on the head. " It is good to be home. I missed everyone so much." She turned to see when Justin was. She spotted her coming up the drive to the door.

" Oh mom dad this is Justin. Can he please please stay with us until he finds a place to stay?" She has using the puppy-dog pout on her parents. Her parents both smiled at her. They both knew what had happen to Justin's parents and there was no way they were going to turn him away. " Of course he can stay Kimmie," her mother said. Justin heard Kim's mother and smiled. " Thank you Mrs & Mr Possible. It means alot to me. It is nice to meet you both finally. All Kim talked about was her family and friends." Justin gave them both hugs. " That reminds me. Where is Ron? I can't wait for Justin and him to meet." Kim was so excited, but it soon changed as she looked at both her parents expressions when she asked that question. '_ This can't be good. Oh god I hope nothing bad happen to Ron while I was gone._' She was getting ready to question her parents when she was attacked by two teenaged boys.

" Kim! It good to have you home." Jim yelled. " That goes double for me. We missed bugging you sis." Tim said. They both hugged their sister. " It's good to be home tweebs," she smiled at both of them. Then she her a fimiliar voice.

" Kim, girl it has been too long. We have some major catching up to do." Monique smiled as she walked up to give Kim a hug. " Mon, god it is so good to see you." As soon as they released each other, Monique turn to see who the guy was next to Kim. " Ah Kim, who is this guy?" Monique questioned her. " Monique, this is Justin Black. He is one of my good friends I meet at college."

" Just a friend uh?"

" Monique! He is just a friend. Anyways where is Ron?"

" Uh you don't know?"

" Know what? What are you talking about? Oh my, did Ron get hurt?"

" No Kim, Ron is fine. Well I guess he is."

" What do you mean you guess?"

" Ron has been gone for almost three years, Kim. Didn't anyone tell you?" Kim was speechless. No one told her anything. She was getting very mad. She could feel blood boiling. She turned to her parents.

" Kim, Ron told us not to tell you," her mother frowned.

" What? Mom should of told me. I could of stop him from leaving. Who knows if he is ok now."

" That is why he told us not to tell you. He didn't want you to come back and stop him. He said if you were moving on without him then it was time for him to move on to." Kim was confused by what her mother said. '_ What does he mean by that? I thought we agreed we should date other people. Oh my god. Did I misunderstand him? Oh no! This can't be happening._' She felt like dying inside. Tears started to fall down her face, her mother started to come over to comfront Kim but she pushed her mother aside and ran straight to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter will fill on what Ron was been up to for the last four years. The song I used is " How Coul you" by Kci & JoJo.

Lowerton:

Ron opened the door to his apartment. He walked in and turned to the wall to hang up his keys. " Ron is that you honey," a young sandy blonde hair ladywith sapphire eyessaid from the living room. " Yes, it is me Ashalynn," he said as he walked into the living room and gave her a kiss.

" Your back early, did everything go ok?"

" Yes everything went great. I was just in a hurry to get back to a beautiful lady on our special day, that's all." It was there two year anniversary.

" Ronnie your so sweet. I love you."

" I love you too Ash. Well are you finished packing for our trip to Middleton. I can't wait for my parents to meet my beautiful fiancee." Ron asked Ashalynn to married him a week ago and now they were going to Middleton to tell his parents.

" Yes, I am ready. I just hope your parents like me."

" Ash don't be silly dear. They are going to love you and especially my mom." His mother always wanted him to find a nice jewish girl to settled down with and Ashalynn was Jewish. Ashalynn just smiled at him. " Well honey I am going to bed since we have to get up early tomorrow," she said as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss. " Ok, I'll be in bed here shortly," he said as she went into the bedroom. He walked into the kitchen searching for something quick to fix. '_ God I hope I don't run into KP. She the last person I want to see now._' The pain was still there that she caused him. ' _I thought I meant more to her but I guess I didn't. I told her that we shouldn't date other people, but no she just couldn't wait for me. Maybe letting her go to Riley was a big mistake.' _He knew he did the right thing, but still it hurt him so much.Then he started to remember the phone call that changed his life.

_**" Hey Ron"**_

_**" Hey KP. What's going on?"**_

_**" Nothing much. Remeber when we talked about dating other people?" He recalled talking about it. He remember he said if they started dating other people then that was it. They were truly over and would call the other person and let them know it was time to move on.**_

_**" Uh yeah I remember. Why?"**_

_**" Well I found someone to date his name is Justin Black."**_

_**Ron was speechless. She found someone new? That must mean she is ready to move on without me.**_

_**" That's great KP. You remember what I said didn't you if we started dating out people right?"**_

_**" Yes Ron, that's why I called you."**_

_**" Oh well I... I am happy for you then. Well I gotta go." He said tearfully.**_

_**" Ron are you ok?"**_

_**" Yes Kim. I just gotta go ok. Later." He hang up the phone before Kim could say another word. ' She's done. She is... She is gone.' He just couldn't believe it. All those years, their special bond was gone. It didn't mean anything to her. How could she do this? Why?**_

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He went to a table and pulled open the drawer. He reached in and pulled out a photo album. He started flipping though it, as tears fell down his face. '_ Why did you do this KP? Why?_' He heard something and quickly put back the photo album back into the drawer.

" Ron, are you coming to bed?"

" Yeah Ash. I am coming right now." Ron closed the drawer and wiped away the tears. '_ KP, I just hope your happy with your decision._'

Kim's room:

Kim buried her head futher into her pillow. She could hear everyone downstairs leaving. '_ Some welcome home party. Uh? This is what I was so excited to come home for?To be alone.'_

_**All I can do is sit alone in my room thinking about you**_

She couldn't believe everything that happen. It didn't seem real to her at all, it was just a bad dream she wake up from. No she wouldn't beieve it. Ron was going to come back to her. He just had to.

_**How could it be that you are not here with me**_

She loved him more than anyone.She would do anything for him. She kept telling her self it wasn't true, it just couldn't end this way. No not this way. She had been so empty inside for so long, she just had to get him back.

_**When I gave you the best of me I face each daywithout a smile and life is so unfair I feel like I wanna die**_

' _Why didn't he just call me? Why did he left without saying anthing to me?'_ She couldn't take it anymore as she broke down again.

_**Cause you didn't give me give me a last goodbye**_

She lifted her head from the pillow when she spotted a picture of them on her dresser. She picked it up and stared at it. _' This can't be happening. We are meant to be together forever. Remember Ron. You said we would. Please just come back.' _Love, hate, and sadness were taking control of her. " Why did you do this to me Ron? Did I mean so little to you? Was this your plan all long? I hate you for this." She screamed at the picture as she threw it across the room.

-Knock-Knock-Knock-

" Kim can I come in?" It was Justin, he sounded so scared. She wiped away the tears and told him to come in. Justin walked in a spotted the picture she threw. " Hey Kim, are you ok?" he said as he picked up the picture and walked towards her.

" No, Jus I'm not. How could this happen? I don't understand." she cried. Justin placed the picture back on her dresser then took her into his arms. " Kim I don't know how it happen, but I am sur once Ron come back you two will get back together." She smiled at him, but then continued to cry until she fell asleep in his arms. Justin just kept holding onto her. When he knew she fell asleep his kissed her on the head, then he let sleep come over him.

Ron's apartment:

Ron was woke up by someone whispering in his ear. '_ Man KP. I am so going to get you when I get up.'_ But when he opened his eyes it wasn't Kim, but Ash. _' Man I got to quit doing that. I am going to lose her if I keep this up.'_

" Good morning Ronnie. Ready to get going?"

" You bet Ash. Lets get dressed." With that Ron tickled her then pinned her to the bed and started kissing her.

" Ron if we don't stop playing around we will never get to Middleton."

" I know." He let her up and started putting on his clothes.

" Does GJ know your going out of town?" Ash said sounding so sad. After Ron got that called from Kim, He decided to make something out of his life. He went back to Japan to train some more. After being there for six month Sensei told Ron he was ready to take the Lotus Blade. When Ron returned to Middleton he joined GJ and moved to Lowerton with Ash. Ash really never liked the idea of Ron fighting all the time, but she didn't object to it because she knew he love doing it.

" Yes Ashalynn, I told them they have to find someone else this week. They understood. So your stuck with me and my parents all week." Ashalynn smiled at this. She loved the idea of spending the week with Ron undisturbed. They both walked out of the apartment and down to the car. They got into the car and took off for Middleton.

Ron was lost in daydreaming about Kim. He remember all the special times they spent together, but he reminded his self they were gone. Kim ruined it all, she betrayed him. '_ God I hope she hasn't return from college yet. I can't stand to see her with her new boyfriend. The jerk she dumped me for._' He had to avoid her because he knew if he saw her, he would lose it. _' I just hope she isn't there.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Kim woke up and realized that some one was holding her close to them. _' Oh god, Ron I knew you wouldn't leave me.'_ She turned around exspecting it to be Ron, but it was Justin. A wave of sadness flowed over her as she realized everything that happen last night.She looked down at Justin and smiled._ ' How can he put up with me? Man I really have to make this up to him.'_ She moved lightly because she didn't want to wake him up. After she broke free from his embrace, she made her way downstairs. When she got downstairs, she went into the kitchen where her parents were. They were both at the table eating breakfast when she came in.

" Good morning Kimmie-cub," her father said cautiously.

" Morning dad, mom," she said coldly to both her parents.

They both looked at each other and frowned.

" Kimmie I know your still mad at us for not telling you about Ron, but we both promised him not to tell you. We are both really sorry," her mother said so sadly. Kim looked at her mom and saw the sadness in her face. She knew she couldn't stay mad at her parents. They were only respected Ron's wishes. If anyone was to blame, it was him.

" Mom Dad I know you both never meant to hurt me. I am sorry. Sorry for everything." Kim started to tear up again but caught herself not allowing herself to cry anymore tears. Her mom saw this and got up and hugged her.

" Kimmie why don't you get a plate and join us?" Her mother handed her a plate and Kim smiled at her mother. She fixed her plate and sat next to her father. Her father smiled at her. He was glad to see her in a better mood but something was still bothering him and Kim could tell.

" Dad what's the stitch?"

" Where's your friend Justin KImmie-cub?"

" Oh he is still in my room asleep. Why?"

" Did he try anything with you?"

" DAD! NO! Justin is so not like that."

" I am so not like what?" Justin asked caughting only the tail end of what Kim said.

" Nothing Justin. It is just my dad being his overprotected self." She said blushing at the thought of her father even thinking such a thing of Justin. Justin gave her a smile.

" Justin make yourself a plate and join us please," Mrs. Possible said. " Thanks Mrs.Possible." He made his plate and sat next to Kim. They all started talking to one another. Justin enjoyed Kim's parents. They were such wonderful people and they reminded him of his parents. He was so lost in his thought that he didn't even hear Kim talking to him.

" Justin... Justin... JUSTIN CARTER BLACK!" He jumped nearly out of his seat. He turned to look at Kim. Her parents were both laughing at him. " Zone much," Kim said as she poke him in the side. He just smiled at her and then poke her back. " Sorry everyone," he said. " Don't be Justin," her mother said.

" Anyways Justin, I was asking you if want to go to the mall with Monique and me today?"

" Ah, sure. It will give me a chance to find a job so I can get out on my own."

" Then we better get ready then." Kim got up from the table and her mother stop her. " Kim can you be home for dinner tonight," her mother asked.

" Sure mom. Why?"

" The Stoppables are coming over and they really want to see you."

" I'll be home I promise mom."

Later at the mall

Monique and Justin were waiting for Kim to come out of the dressing room.

" Kim, girl what is taking so long?"

" Chill Mon, I'll be out in a minute."

" If your not out soon I am leaving without you." Justin laughed at the girls as they continued to agrue with each other. He really liked Monique alot._ 'Man I wish I jsut had the guts to ask her out. But I barely know the girl. She'll think I am crazy.'_ Justin was so lost in thought as he continued staring at Monique. Kim had walked out of the dressing room and notice Justin staring at her friend. She got an idea.

" Justin," she called at him bringing him out of his stance.

" Yeah Kim"

" Can you go get me that dress I was looking at please?"

" Sure Kim" Soon as he left, Kim started whispering something to Monique. Justin seen them looking at him. He didn't know if he liked what was going on. He saw Monique smiling at him. When he got back Monique came up to him and wrap her arm around him.

" Justin I was wanting to know if you like to go to the movies with me after this?"

He turned to look at Kim and ahe smiled at him.

" Are you serious?"

" Yes I am will you?"

" Sure if this is not a plent date and if Kim doesn't mind."

" I don't mind Jus," Kim said smiling. " No it not a plenty date," Monique said. Justin looked at them both and them smiled. " I would love to." With that Justin and Monique said their goodbyes to Kim and took off. Kim paid her stuff and started making her way home. When she got home the Stoppables were at her parents house already. She took a deep breath in and walked in her house.

Entering Middleton:

Ron was excited seeing Middleton again. He knew he had to look up Felix while he was in town. It had been so long since he had talked to Felix, that he hope that Felix wouldn't be mad at him. They turned down his parents street. " This is it Ash. We will be at my parents house in a minute." She smiled at Ron. She was so nervous, but she reminded herself their was nothing to worry about. They pulled into his parents driveway. They both got out, hand in hand they made their way to the door. Ron knock on the door, but no one answered. He told Ashalynn to wait while he walked around back. He walked to the backyard and saw no one insight. He knew where his parents were, but didn't want to go there. But what choice did he have? He came around the front to get Ashalynn. " Hey they are not here, but I know where they are at if you don't mind walking?"

" No I don't. Lets go cause I can't wait to meet them. So where are they at?"

" Oh they are at the Possibles. They are family friends." With that they walked hand in hand to the Possibles house.

In the Possibles house, everyone was at the table eating and chatting. Kim was telling everyone about going to Global Justice tomorrow and starting back into her mission again. Then there was a knock at the door.

" I'll get it. It's problably Justin and Monique back from their date." Kim said as she got up from the table.

As she opened they door thinking it was them she started talking" It's about time you two got-," She stop as soon as she saw who it was. It was Ron and some girl. And they were holding hands. Kim felt like a knife went though her heart. Ron stared at her in total shock. He tried to say something but before he could he was punch in the side of his face by Kim. Then she took off running upstairs to her room. Kim's mother her this got up to see what was going on. She soon realinzed what happen when she got to the door. She saw Ron was on the ground with a girl hanging over him scared and in tears. _' Oh god. This can't be good.'_ Mrs. Possible helped Ron into the dining room, everyone gasped when they saw Ron and this girl was with. Everyone knew what happened. _' Great can this get any worst.'_ Ron thought to his self. He knew he had alot of explaining to do with everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

At the Mall:

Justin and Monique were exiting the movie theatre.

" So how was tonight for you?" Justin hoped that Monique enjoyed the evening as much as he did. Monique smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " It was wonderful. I hope we can do it again." Justin felt his heart do a back flip. " Y...Yes we can. I mean if you want to." Monique laughed at him. " I would love to. We better get to Kim's house for dinner. Oh no look at the time." Justin turned around to see the clock. They were late and he knew how Kim could get. " Well we better get going." With that he grabbed Monique's hand and rushed her out to his car. They both got in and they took off for Kim's house. " Man I hope she not in a bad mood when we get there." He said remebering last night. " Me too." Monique replied.

They had arrived at Kim's house when Justin noticed the front door was open. _' This can't be good. Oh please let everyone be ok.'_ He ran to the front door as quick as he could. Monique followed him quickly too. When they entered the house, Justin saw everyone was in the dining room. He was so relieve to see everyone ok, but noticed two new people. Then he turned to ask Monique who they were but she quickly ran past him to the boy holding an ice pack to his face. She walked up to him and slapped him on the back of the head.

" What was that for Mon?"

" That's for hurting Kim you jerk!"

" No you wait a minute, Kim was the one who did all this." The boy replied. Justin knew who he was now. Justin was pissed that Ron blamed Kim for all this.

" Listen here you jerk your the one who did this. Kim stayed faithful to you. Man I can't believe she in love with a jerk like you." Justin said angrily. Ron was surpised, but was mad because this guy knew nothing but Kim and him.

" And who the hell are you?"

" I am Kim's friend your college, Justin Black." Ron knew that name. It was him that caused all this. Ron got up and into his face. " Your the jerk KP dumped me for." Justin was growing madder by the minute. He was going to put this punk in his place. Justin threw a punch at Ron, but was sursiped when he caught his hand. Ron then twisted Justin's arm behind his back.

" That's enough boys. Stop it right now!" Mrs. Possible screamed at both of them. Ron threw Justin. " Sorry Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said as he made his way back over to Ashalynn. Justin got up and stood next to Monique. " Where's Kim at?" Justin said as he turned to look at Mrs. Possible. " She ran upstairs to her room." Mrs. Possible said tearfully. Justin kissed Monique then turned to go upstairs. Ron was shocked when he saw Justin kiss Monique._ ' She not with him?'_ Ron was confused by this and started wondering if he was wrong about Kim the whole time. _' No she probably with some new guy.'_ He looked at everyone in the room. " What is going on Ron? Why did she hit you? And why were you fighting that guy?" Ashalynn said. Ron saw that she looked very worried and mad. " Let me start by telling everyone who you are. Everyone this is Ashalynn, she is my fiancee." Everyone was very quiet. He looked at his parents, he noticed they looked very sad when he said that. But he continued to tell everyone how him and Ashalynn meet and told Ashalynn who everyone was and who Kim was. Ashalynn couldn't help to feel bad for Kim. She knew seeing Ron and her together must of torn her in two.

Justin walked into Kim's room, he saw her holding a stuff animal.

" Hey Kimmie, sorry about what happened I guess I was wrong?" Justin took her in his arms holding her close.

" I was a fool. I should of never left. It is all my fault." She cried hard pulling her pandaroo closer to her. " It not your fault. Don't worry about it you can do better than him." Justin started wiping the tears from her eyes. " I don't want to find anyone else, Justin. I want him. I have been so empty for so long. I need him in my life. You don't understand. You just don't understand." She buried her face into his chest. Justin didn't know whatelse to do but hold her. He was going to make Ron paid for hurting Kim. To Justin, Kim was like his little sister and there was no way Ron was going to get away with this. After Kim stop crying, Justin told Kim they needed to go downstairs. Kim told him she didn't want to go. Justin has taking no for an answer so he picked her up and carried her downstairs.

Everyone was at the table eating. No one was really chatting at all. There was too much emotion in the air. Ron could tell everyone was upset with him. He didn't understand why, it wasn't his fault that Kim and him broke up. Ashalynn felt very uncomfrontable. She could see the death glaze Monique and Kim's mother giving her. Ron's parents gave her a sad look. She knew she wasn't going to be very welcome in this family. Everyone heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Justin with Kim in his arms. Ron felt anger take over him. Instead of going after Justin, he gave him a death glaze. Justin put Kim down in her chair and then sat next to Monique. Everyone was finished with dinner they all said their goodbyes, but Kim just sat there at the table. She didn't move at all. She felt empty and numb. After the Stoppables, Ashalynn, and Monique left, Justin went to the dining room to sit with Kim. He felt so horrible seeing her like this. _' This was supposed to be the happiest time for her. I feel so bad because I am happy and she's not.'_ Kim looked up at him and giving him a fake smile.

" So how was your date with Monique?"

" It was good. I really like her alot. I was thinking about going out with her again, but not until you start feeling better."

" Don't worry about me Jus. I'll be fine. I just need to get back to work to take my mind off things."

" No your not. That is the last thing you need right now. Your going to get hurt or kill if you go back like this."

" I am Kim Possible. I can and will do anything. I don't need your premission or anyone elses!" she screamed.

" Kim, it's a bad idea. Please try to unde-"

" No you need to understand. I don't need anyone telling me what to do. I am calling Wade and GL tomorrow. That's it!" She ran to her room. Justin didn't know what to do. He decided he needed to go talk to the one person who could probably stop her from doing this. But he knew it wasn't going to be easy at all.

Stoppables

Ron started bringing in the suitcases as Ron's mother was talking to Ashalynn.

" So tell me more about you?"

" Well I am same age as Ron and I am also Jewsih."

" Your Jewish! Oh that's wonderful. I always wanted Ronnie to meet a nice Jewish girl."

" Yeah Ron told me that. Well if you don't mind Mr. Stoppable I am going to head to bed."

" NO not at all. You must be very tired after everything. I am so sorry that you had to see all that. The Possibles are really good people and so are we. We were just all surpised by Ron and you. I mean-"

" Don't worry I understand. They all had a right to be upset. I am just feel so bad for Kim. It had to hurt alot. Well goodnite."

" Goodnite dear." Ashalynn made her way into the guest room. Ron came in with the last bag. He sat on the couch next to his mom.

" Where's Ash and dad?"

" Oh your dad went to bed. He was to get up early for work. Ashalynn went to bed. She a nice girl Ron."

" I know she is. But your still not happy are you?"

" I thought I would be. But I am not. I know I want you to meet a nice jewish girl to get married to but now it feels so wrong. I always pictured you and Kim." Ashalynn heard this and felt her heart break. She was going to get a glass of water but stop when she heard them talking. She left the door cracked and continue listening to them.

" Mom it's over. We are through. I am marrying Ash."

" Ron I think your making a big mistake. Just please at least try to make up with Kim and be friends at least."

" I'll see about it. But I am not making any promises." With that Mrs. Stoppable kissed her son on the head as she made her way upstairs. Ashalynn quicky shut the door. There was tears steaming down her face. She couldn't go talk to Ron now, she wait until tomorrow. Ron was going to go to bed when he heard a knock at the door. " Who could it be?" Ron made his way to the door, he was shocked when he saw who it was.

" What do you want and how did you find me?"

" I found you because of him." Justin was pointing at the screen of Kim's Kimmunicator.

" Thanks Wade. What do you want?"

" Listen Ron, I need your help Kim is wanting to go back on missions but she just not ready. She won't listen to me. I need you to tell her that she is making a big mistake. Please do it for Kim."

" I don't care. Let her do it. She'll find out what a big mistake she made."

" That is cold. I can't believe you just let her go out there like this. She could get hurt real bad or killed."

" And this is my problem why?"

" She is your best friend and she loves you."

" She use to be. But she not anymore. I told her if she started dating other people we were over. That would be it."

" Oh my God! This is what this is all about. She thought you told her to date other people to see if you two were truly meant to be together. Can't you see this was all a misunderstanding. She broke up with me a month after we dated. We didn't do anything. She never stop loving you. Your all she thinks about." Justin was so mad that this was the reason why Ron left. " Why didn't you just talk to her you dumbass. You screwed up everything just because of a misunderstanding." Ron was shocked. He could believe she misunderstood him. He felt horrible.

" Your right, Justin. But it's too late. I am with Ash."

" It is not too late. You know what never mind. Forget I even came over here. If anything happens to Kim it is on your hands." With that Justin stormed off. Ron shut the door and sat on the couch. He didn't know what to do or think. He still loved Kim so much, but he also loved Ash. Either way one of them was going to get hurt. Ron finally gave up and went to bed to try to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Justin was walking back to the Possible's, when he heard someone calling his name. At first he thought he was hearing things, but he continued hearing it. He started to look around to try to find where the voice was coming from.

" Down here," the voice called. Justin quickly looked down at his pants pocket. It was the kimmunicator. Justin pulled it out to see Wade on the screen.

" I am so sorry. I forgot I left this on the whole time."

" It's no big. But I got good news for you, Justin right?"

" Yeah it's Justin. What's the good news cause I can sure use some right about now."

" I called Global Justice and informed them about what was going on with Kim. Dr. Director agreed with you. She told me that Kim could come back , but only when you and her family feel that she is ready."

" God, that is the best news I have heard all day."

" I thought you like to hear that."

" Thank you so much. Your the greatest Wade."

" I know. I am sorry that Ron wouldn't help you out with Kim. He really is a good guy."

" Well he sure hasn't acting like one. But I really can't blame him I guess."

" Well I gotta go. Wade out."

With that the screen went blank. Justin put the device back into his pocket. _' Man did I say that I felt bad for Ron?'_ He couldn't believe himself. He was feeling sorry for the guy that hurt Kim, the person he thought of as a sister. But he understood how Ron felt, he had been down that road before. He knew Kim hurt Ron, But still it was all a misunderstanding at least. Not like it was a purpose, surely he could see that. But Ron didn't want to. He just hoped that Ron would come to his senses and at least forgive Kim.

Justin had got to the front door and opened it. He made his way in the house when Mrs. Possible stopped him.

" Did you convince Ron to talk to Kim?"

" No, I am sorry. But Wade talked to GL and they said they wouldn't let her come back until we felt she was ready too."

With that Mrs. Possible wrapped her arms around Justin. He was shocked at first, but he then recover and hugged her back.

" Thank you for looking after our Kimmie."

" Your welcome. I think I am going to head to bed."

" Well goodnite Justin and thank you again."

" Goodnite Mrs.Possible."

Justin made his way to his room. He turned on the light and was shocked. Kim was laying on his bed asleep. _' She was probably waiting for me to get back to rip into me some more.'_ He flicked the light off so he wouldn't wake Kim up. He took off his clothes and searched for some sleep pants. He finally found some and slipped into bed soflty so he wouldn't wake Kim. That was the last thing he needed right now was for Kim to drill him. He gave her a soft kiss on the head and went to sleep.

At the Stoppables

Ashalynn woke up to the sun shining in her room. She sat up in her bed deciding on what to do next._ 'So Ron's mom I know is against me and him. And maybe his dad is too. But Ron said he was going to marry me, but what if they convince him that I am not right for him.' _There were so many thoughts going through her mind at what seemed like 100 miles an hour.

- knock- knock- knock-

Ashalynn nearly fell out of the bed. " Ash honey can I come in?" It was Ron. " Yes come in." Ron entered the room. He made his way over to Ashalynn and gave her a kiss. He sat next to her on the bed.

" I am sorry for what happened yesterday."

" Don't be Ron. Everyone else should be. I can't believe no one is happy for us. Ron I want to go back to Lowerton today, Please!"

" I can't Ash."

" What? What are you crazy?"

" No Ash, I promised my mom I would try to talk to Kim."

" Ron can't you see what your mom is trying to do! She wants you to get back with Kim. Please don't do it!"

" Ash, amp down. I told my mom that I am marrying you. I want to make up with Kim because she was my best friend and I would like if we can be best friends again."

Ashalynn felt the tears falling from her face. She wanted to believe Ron, but she had this feeling that if Ron made up with Kim that she would lose him. But what could she do? Nothing.

" I understand honey, but I just have this bad feeling about it."

" Don't worry Ash. Nothing bad will happen. Hey, lets go get some breakfast." With that they both left the room to join Ron's mom at the dining room table. While they were eating Ashalynn kept on thinking. _' I have to make sure Kim doesn't come between us but how? I got it. I have to make sure Ron doesn't make up with Kim.'_ Ashalynn knew this was the only way to keep Ron for good. She would stop at nothing to make sure Ron never forgave Kim. _' I'll show all them that me and Ron are perfect for each other.'_ She was pulled into reality when Ron' mom started talking to him.

" So what are you two going to be doing today?"

" Well I was thinking about going over to the Possible's to tell them sorry for last night and maybe talk to Kim." Mrs. Stoppable's face lite up when she heard what her son said.

" That's wonderful, Ronnie."

_' Yeah you enjoy it now, but it isn't going to happen at all.'_ Ashalynn thought to herself.

" Mom I said maybe."

" I know Ron, but it is a start."

After they finished their breakfast, they all headed out. Mrs. Stoppable was going to work. Ron and Ash were on their way to the Possible's.

At the Possible's

Mrs. Possible was upstairs waking up the twins for school. " Jim and Tim get up and get ready. Breakfast is ready." " Yes Mom," they both said. Mrs. Possible was making her way to Kim's room when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly made her way downstairs to answer the door. She answered it she was surpised to see Ron and his finacee.

" Hello Ronald. What are you doing here so early?"

" Oh Mrs. Dr. P. I came over to tell you and Mr. Dr. P. sorry for last night."

Mrs. Possible smiled at him and then gave him a big hug.

" Don't worry about it Ron. Your like a son to us. But thank you."

" So you guys weren't mad?"

" We were at first but it was just the shock. We could never stay mad at you, Ron."

" That's good to hear. Well I-"

" Why don't you two come in Ron?"

" Ah, sure. By the way where is Kim?"

" Oh she still in bed. I was on my way up to wake her."

" Can I go wake her for you? I mean I still need to talk to her about everything."

" Sure go ahead Ron."

Ron started to make his way upstairs when he realized Ashalynn was following him. " Ash, I need you to stay down here please." Ash looked very sad but agreed. She sat down on the couch. Ron made his way into Kim's room. " Kim are you up?" He heard no one answer. So he continued up to find that she wasn't in her room. Ron then made his way back downstairs. " Oh did she not want to talk to you Ron?" Ash said trying to sound sad. " Oh no she wasn't in her room wait here." With that he walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Possible. " Hey Mrs.P she wasn't in there." " Oh sorry Ron then try the guest room. She might of went in there to wake Justin." Ron started going to the guest room. He thought both of them were up so he didn't knock on the door. When he opened it he was surpised to find both them in bed. Kim was laying on Justin's chest. Kim heard someone open the door and sat up. She was shocked to see Ron. " Ron what are you doing here?" " I did come here to make up but I see your doing fine without me," Ron said tearfully. He felt like someone took a kinfe to his heart. _' Why am I so upset? We're done. I should be happy right?'_ He started to walk away but Kim ran to him and stopped him. "Please don't go Ron, It's not what you think." Justin was waking up and hear Ron and Kim. " Ron please listen to Kim is just a misunderstanding."Justin said.So with thatRon decided to stay.

Meanwhile Ashalynn was wondering what was going on. Then she hear Ron's cell phone ring. She forgot she had it in her purse. She answered the phone. " Hello is Ron there?" " Yes who is this?" " It is Dr. Director." If it was any othertime Ash would of been upset but this was perfect to get Ron away from Kim. " Hold on please." Ash walked into the guest room. Ron and Kim were talking. " Kim I just feel that Justin and your family are right. You don't need to be going back to GL until your ready. Please for me." This was good Ash thought to herself. " Ron Dr. Director is on the phone for you." Kim was surpised. " Ron why is Dr. Director calling you?" Kim asked. " Oh didn't you know Ron been doing the missions since you quit. GL always calls him because he is there best agent now." Ash said. Kim looked at Ron. She couldn't believe Ron never told her about this. She felt very hurt. " Why did you didn't you say anything to me about this Ron?" Kim asked Ron. Before Ron could say anything Ash answered for him. " He wanted to prove to everyone thathe was just as good as you and even better." Those words felt like a knife to Kim's heart. " Is that true Ron?" Ron didn't know what to say it was true but not no more. " Well kinda Kim but it's-" Kim didn't even let Ron fininsh the sentence. " I can't believe you just came here to pretend that you cared about me just to make sure I didn't go back to GL. I can't believe you Ronald." Kim stormed out of the room to go upstairs. " Wait Kim it's not like that please." Ron shouted to her. But she didn't even stop. Ron turned to Ash and grabbed the phone from her. Ron then walked out of the room to talk to Dr. Director. Ash was about to walk out when she felt someone grab her.

" Your a cold hearted witch." Justin said to her. " What do you mean?" She smiled at him. " You know what you did." " So what. If you think I am going to let her take my man back. You have another thing coming. I will stop at nothing to keep them apart." Justin just looked at her with hate. He couldn't believe Ron was with this girl. " Your wrong and wait til Ron finds out what your doing." " Oh he won't." Justin was about to say something when Ron grab Ash. " Come on we gotta go. Later Justin and tell Kim we aren't done talking yet." Justin was going to tell about Ash but Ron rushed out before he could say anything. " Man Ron. As far as Ash is consider you are." Justin knew he had to convince Kim that Ash set Ron up and get them back together. But how?


	7. Chapter 7

Kim's Bedroom

Kim grabbed her pandaroo and held it close to her." How could he do this? This hurts worst then not knowing where he is. Pretending to care about me." She continued talking to her stuffed frieends as tears started to fall down like rain on the animal. " What did I do to deserve this? I just don't understand. How did my life turn out like this?" There was no more joy or happiness in her life anymore. All that was left was a numbiness again, a feeling she was becoming friends with these days. " I save the world all the time, but when I need saving who's there for me? No one that's who." She picked up the Kimmunicator to call Wade to find out what was going on. " Maybe there's a mission I can go on to get my mind off everything."

Downstairs

Justin was getting dressed. " Man I can't believe that girl. How can someone by that cold?" He made his bed and then made his way upstairs. He was on his way to Kim's room. He stopped at Kim's stairs, looking up them he took a deep breath in. As many times as he tried to deny it he knew it was true, he was in love with Kim. But he never acted on his feelings because he knew she was in love with Ron. He didn't want to make things worst for Kim or him. He started up the stairs. He could hear her arguing with someone. He realized who it was when he entered the room.

" What do you mean I can't go on any missions?"

" I am sorry Kim but GJ thinks your not ready."

" I am. So is that why Dr. Director called Ron?

" I don't know."

" Your lying. I can't-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the screen went blank. Justin had walked over and turned the Kimmunicator off. He then took it from Kim.

" Why did you do that?"

" For three reasons: First, you were yelling at Wade for caring about you and we all agree your not ready. Second, he has no clue why GJ called Ron. And third, you should be yelling at Ashalynn not Wade."

" Don't you mean Ron?"

" No I mean Ashalynn. She set up Ron."

" What do you mean she set up Ron?"

" Kim are you that blind. She made sure that you got mad at him. She is trying to keep you two apart."

" And you know this how?"

" Because she told me when a confronted her about it."

" Oh." Kim was shocked. She couldn't believe Ashalynn could be like that. She just didn't seem the type to do that.

" Well I can't let her come between me and Ron. I am not not going to lose him for good because of her. Fiancee or not, I don't care who she is. He is my best friend."

" I am already ahead of you on that Kim. We or should I say you are going to invited Ron over. While I keep Ash busy so you two can make up."

" Are you serious you would do that for me?"

" Yes I am. So let's get this plan going."

GJ Headquarters

Ron was still steaming from what Ashalynn said to Kim. He couldn't believe that she did that. _' What was she thinking? She can't be that dumb can she? She knew I was trying to make up with Kim'_ Finally he spoke to her for the first time since they left Kim's house.

" Why would you do that Ash?"

" Do what? Excuse me for telling the truth. I'm sorry did you want me lie?"

" Don't play around with me.You know what you did. I told I want to make up with Kim. So stop it, your just trying to tick her off more. I already told you that nothing will come between us." Ron kissed her. As much as he wanted tostay mad at her, he couldn't bring himself to be. He knew she was just being honest.

" Listen Ron I am sorry. I was afraid of losing you to her. And plus she acted like Dr. Director had no right calling you for help. Your just as good as her. I just blew up. I won't let it happen again."

" Don't worry Ash. It's cool. I'll just have to wait until she cools down to talk to her again that's all. No damage. But please just start trusting me." He smiled at her._ ' I can't believe he still wants to talk to her. Oh well I'll have to think of something better.'_ Ash thought to herself. They finally made it to Dr. Director's office.

" Hello Ronald and Ashalynn Right?"

" Yes my name is Ashalynn" Ashalynn looked upset that she couldn't ever hardly remember her name._ ' I bet if I was Kim she would remember my name.'_ Ashalynn thought to herself.

" Hey Dr. D. What's the stitch? I hope it's important."

" Yes indeed it is. I am sorry to say but it is Monkey Fist."

" What? Man, why can't you people kept him lock up. So why can't you send someone else after him?"

" I am sorry Ronald but I was planning on that but-"

" Let me guess it was going to be Kim?"

" Yes it was. You two are the only ones with enough knowledge about him."

"Ok I see your point. So what is the mission?"

" We have reason to believe Monkey Fist is going after the statue again in two days when it is back on display at the museum."

" Let me guess I get to babysit a statue and bring in a criminal all in the same night."

" If you want to put it that way then yes. So what do you say?"

" Sure as long as you keep Kim out of this until we make up."

" Fine by me so it's a deal?"

"Yes, so why couldn't you tell me this on the phone?"

" I also wanted to talk to you personally about Kimberly. So can we get moment alone. Please?"

Ron turned to Ash, who was not looking very happy at all. " Sure I'll be outside when your done." She said as she stormed out.

" I take it she is not to wild about Possible."

" Not at the moment."

" I see. Anyways, to the point of why I called you down here. I was wanting to know what you thought of working with Kimberly again. It would be great to have the great Team Possible again."

" I would like it but only if Kim would go for it."

" Right now Stoppable I think she go for anything. We have banned her from coming back until her family thinks she is ready. Because I guess your two's situtation is clouding her emotions."

" Yeah about that. Well it was all a big misunderstanding which I was trying to fix but then you called and-"

" Let me guess made things worst."

" Right but don't worry I plan on fixing things."

" Well I hope so. We need Team Possible again."

" Well I also still need to talk to Ashalynn about all this too."

" Oh I see. I take it she really doesn't like Kim."

" It's not like that. She's just afraid I'll leave her if I make up with Kim."

" Well would you?"

" No I love Ash."

" But you also still love Kim and your afraid if you start working with her again that you'll stir up all those old emotions again."

" Yes.. I mean no. Yes I still love Kim but I made up my mind. I am staying with Ash."

" Uh.. Between you and me I think Kim is a better choice. But it's your decision but do please think about working with Kim again. And let me know by the end of this week."

" I will and thanks Dr. D."

With that Ron and Ash made there way out of Global Justice. Dr. Director just smiled as she watched them leave. " Ron you can't hide it. You are still deeply in love with Kim and hopefully you decide to work with her again. Cause I know you'll both get back together like you should be." Dr. Director shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim's Room

Kim was laying on her bed listening to her radio, while flipping through her photo album. Some pictures bought smiles to her face while others bought tears from remembering tend moments. Those tends moments felt like they were lost now because Ron had move on without her. She turned to her favorite picture of all them, the one that started it all. It was their junior prom when she realized how much she really cared for Ron. She starred at it and wondered if she stayed would her life be any different? Would she still be with Ron? Maybe or maybe not, but there was no use wondering about it. She couldn't change any that had happened. She just had to move on with her life. But there was no way she was going to let Ash come between her and Ron becoming friends again. More tears fell from her eyes when she got to the last picture in the album. It was the picture of them before Kim left from Riley.

-Beep- Beep - Beep -

Kim wiped away the tears and quickly grabbed the Kimmunicator from her night stand.

" Hey Wade!"

" Hey Kim. If you promise not to tell anyone I got a mission for you."

" I so promise. What's the stitch?"

" Ok. It is Monkey Fist. According to the hit on your site, he is going to be striking a museum in Japan. Mr. Wen, the director of the museum, is wanting to know if you will help guard the statue Fist is after.It won't be on display for another two days. It is only going to be on display for a day then it is be locked up again."

" Called Mr. Wen and tell him to count me in. Thanks so much Wade. You so rock!"

" I know. Wade out."

Kim was so happy. Finally something was going right for once since she got home. Now the only problem was to keep Justin busy while she went on a mission. Her family wouldn't be a problem. The tweebs would be out with friends or girlfriends and her parents would be working. Then she got any idea. She picked up her phone and started dialing a number.

" Hello"

" Hello Mon"

" Girl What's happenin"

" Not much. you?"

" Just about the same. So what's the prob?"

" Oh nothing is wrong. Just wondering something?"

" Ok wonder way Kim."

" How you feel about going on a date with Justin again. Oh say in about two days?"

" Would love to but what's the catch?"

" No catch. I just plan on going to Upperton to do some shopping and I know he hates going shopping with me. But I don't want to leave him here by his self so..."

" You want me to take him out. And does he know I am taking him out?"

" No not yet."

" What?"

" Don't worry Mon. He's totally into you, but he worried about me. He wants me to feel better before he starts going out again."

" Well it sounds like he digging you more than me."

" No Mon. He is not."

" Yeah sure. And that's what you said about Ron."

" Ok. This is different. I helped him out alot after his parents died."

" Oh sorry I didn't know."

" No big. So are you up to it?"

" Sure. But are you going to get him to yes?"

" Oh I will. Talk to ya later -K-?

" Later then Kim."

Kim hung up the phone with a smile. Now it was time to get Justin to say yes and she would be home free to go on the mission. She headed downstairs to the den where the boys were. Justin and the tweebs were watching wrestling. She took a sit next to Justin. He smiled at her as she sat down.

" Hey Jus. I just got off the phone with Monique and she was wondering if you wanted to go out in two days with her."

" No I shouldn't. I need to be here for you."

" Please go with her. I already planned on going shopping with... uh.. Tara at Upperton."

" Sure ok. What are you really planning?"

" Nothing I swear ( she crossed her fingers behind her back) Plus I told Mon you would go. Please!"

" Fine I'll go, but if I find out you are up to-"

" Nothing is going on. Chill much please."

Justin let it down because he knew she would never tell him anyways. But he knew he had to find out what she was planning.

Stoppable's house

Ron and Ash entered the house to the smell of appie pie. Ron's mom walked into the living room as they can in. " Hi kids. Glad your home dinner is already and there is appie pie and ice cream for dessert," his mom said. " Boo Yah," Ron yelled real loud. Ash and Mrs. Stoppable just laughed at him. They all walked into the dining room joining Mr. Stoppable at the table. When the all finished, Ron and Ash went to his room. Ash pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him. She started kissing him all long. She then took him a deep passionate kiss. It last for about five minutes. Five glorious minutes to Ash before it came crashing down. After they broke free, They both still had there eyes closed. " I love you so much Kim," Ron said before he realized his mistake. He was soon reminded when Ash slapped him hard in the face. Ron opened his eyes to see the heartache in her face. He got up and tried to stop her from leaving but she jerked away from him. " It's over Ron. I am going back to Lowerton. So go have fun with that witch," she screamed. She started running down the stairs. Ron's parents came out of the Kitchen to see Ash running down the stairs. When she got to the last one Mrs. Stoppable stop her. " What's going on Ashalynn?" She asked very worried. " You got what you want. I am leaving Ron. I HOPE YOUR HAPPY SO BITCH!" Ash screamed at her. " That is enough young lady-" Mr. Stoppable said but didn't get it finish before Ash pushed Mrs. Stoppable into a table causing her to fall hard and ran out the door. Ron and his father ran to Mrs. Stoppable who was laying on the floor unconious. Ron felt so much anger towards Ashalynn. He couldn't believe what she had did to his mother and to Kim. But he had to focus on his mom. His dad and him loaded her up into the car and drove her to Middleton hospital.

Middleton Hospital

Mrs. Dr. Possible had just finishing her last operation and has walking to the lounge when she heard someone scream her name. She turned around and grasped when she saw Ron and his father bringing in Mrs. Stoppable. " Ron what happened to your mother?" She said as she helped them put her on a stretcher. " It was his no good finacee or should I say "ex" that did this to my wife," Mr. Stoppable said. Mrs. Dr. Possible couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had to be an accident. " It was an accident right?" she questioned them both. " No Mrs. Dr. P. Ash meant to do it." Ron said tearfully. She pulled Ron to the lounge other doctors took Mrs.Stoppable to an examining room. Ron's father followed them. Mrs. Dr. Possible hugged Ron and then started to talk to him more.

" Where is she now?"

" She said she was going back to Lowerton. But I doubt she is now. I am pretty sure she knows the police are after her."

" What on earth cause her to do this?"

" It... It was me." Ron started to cry more now. He felt so bad because it was his fault that Ash did this to his mom.

" You? What did you do?"

" Well we were... we were kissing and... and I called her." He stopped. _'How could I tell Mrs. Dr. P. that I called Ash her daughter. That I was dreaming it was Kim. Oh my god did I just think that.'_ Mrs. Dr. Possible saw Ron looking so surpise and deeply in thought.

" Ron what did you call her?"

He took a deep breath in and dried his tears. He had to tell her the truth. He couldn't lie to her because she was just like a second to him.

" I called her Kim. I was thinking about Kim instead of her. It is all my fault. I hurt her so bad that she snapped. It is all my fault."

" Ron you didn't cause her to push your mother. Yes it was bad of you to call her Kim, but that is no reason to hurt someone." Mrs. Dr. Possible took Ron in her arms confronting him the best she could. She gave him a kiss the the head and told him to wait until she got back. Mrs. Dr. Possible walked to the front desk and made a call.

Possible's house

Justin had his arm wrapped around Kim as he conitnued to watch TV. Kim had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her up sp he let her sleep. He also told the tweebs not to wake her up. They agreed as long as they could still watch the TV. Justin agreed because he didn't mind watching reality tv shows. Justin was starring at Kim as she slept.

- Ring - Ring - Ring -

" I got it," both of the tweebs yelled. Kim slowly upwoke up to see Justin smiling at her. _' Maybe Monique was right. Maybe he does care more about me then he lets me know.'_ Her face was inches away from his. He was moving closer to her. Their lips were only inches away from each other when the tweebs yelled for Kim. " Kim, Mom is on the phone," Jim said tearfully. " It Ron's mom," Jim said with the same amount of emotion. Kim pulled way quickly from Justin and ran to the phone. Her mom told her everything. Kim told her mom she would be their in minutes and hung up the phone. She grabbed Justin and ran to her car. Ron needed her now. She told Justin everything that was happening and her knew that he lost Kim to Ron. But he smiled because he knew they truly belonged together.

Lowerton

Ash knew she had to get back at Kim. _' She did this. That little bitch cost me everything.'_ She was going to the only person she knew that could help her. And hopefully she would. Ash parked her car and walked up to what look like an old run down warehouse. She had called the person to find out where she was. Ash knew she could count on her cousin to help her get her out of trouble. She knocked at the door. A strange man answered the door. He gave Ash the creeps, but it didn't stop her.

" Is Sheila Go here?"

" Who are you?"

" I am her cousin Ashalynn. I called her before I came out here."

He moved back and let her in. She saw her cousin sitting in the chair. But before she could say anything the man starting yelling at her cousin.

" Shego what did I tell you about visitor?"

" Relax Dr.D. It's just Ash my cousin. She is about as evil as me." Shego smiled.

" Who ticked you off this time Ash?"

" Her name is Kim Possible."


	9. Chapter 9

Drakken's liar

" Kim Possible? You've got to be kidding me right Ash?"

" No I'm not and how do you know her?"

" Duh! I am a villian remember?"

" Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot. Anyways, she took Ron away from me and I am going to make her paid. But I need to stay with you here, because I know the cops are looking for me."

" Yeah you can stay but why are the cops after you?"

" I attacked Ron's mother after he called me Kim."

" You attacked his mother?"

" She had it coming to her. She was pushing Ron to get back with Kim. And I hope the witch is dead."

" Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

" And this is coming from you Sheila?"

" Good point Ash, but don't you think Ron is going to hate you?"

" He is going to be mad at me for awhile, but I'll make him forgive me. He has to, because I can't live without him."

" Ok now you are going to far Ash. Let's just focus on getting back at Kimmie."

" Your right and I got the perfect idea. Ron is going on a mission in two days to stop some guy named Monkey... oh Monkey something from stealing a statue in Japan."

" Monkey Fist is who you are talking about. It's perfect. We can catch Ron and it will bring Kimmie straight to us. We can take them both out at the same time."

" Uh Sheila aren't you forgetting I still love Ron. I just want Kim out of the picture for good."

" News Flash Ash, as soon as he finds out of had a part in hurting his precious Kimmie he will stop at nothing to get you for it."

" Well then I guess we can't let him find out."

" Suit yourself. Now I got to go tell Dr.D and get ahold of Monkey Fist, and Kimmie is good as gone."

Middleton Hospital

Ron and his father were sitting in the lobby when Justin and Kim arrived. Mr.Stoppable seen them and got up. " Kimberly it's good to see you dear," he said as he hugged her tightly. Kim patted him on the back as a few tears fell from her face. When they broke their embrace he saw the tears and wipe them from her face.

" How is she Mr. Stoppable?" She was afraid to know. Mrs. Stoppable was like her second mother and couldn't bare for something bad to happened to her. " The doctors said she is doing good. They are doing some tests then they are going to have to give her some stitches." Mr. Stoppable said as Kim made her way over to Ron. "Ron can we talk?" Kim asked him. " Leave me alone Kim. It's all my fault that this happen to my mom," Ron shouted at her. Kim and Mr. Stoppable was shocked, but Justin was ticked. He wasn't going to sit by and let him do this to Kim. Justin grabbed Ron and started dragging him. Kim moved in front of Justin.

" Justin no."

" Chill Kim. I am just going to talk to him whether he likes it or not. Just stay here."

With that Justin and Ron went outside. Ron jerked away from Justin and shot him a death glare.

" What the hell is your prob, Ron? Kim is just trying to help. She is worried about you and you are treating her like shit."

" Just leave me the hell alone!"

" No Ron. Not until you tell me what the hell happened. I know Ash is the one who did it."

" I said drop it. Ash and me are both responsible for what happened."

" I am not going to drop it Ron. I am trying to help you. Just tell me what happen?"

" Fine you want to know what happened, I crushed Ash. Yeah that's right I crushed her. We were kissing and after that I called her Kim. I am fucking engaged to her and I can't stop thinking about my ex. I am always daydreaming about Kim, when I should be focusing on her. I am sure a great guy uh? A real winner. I caused her to breakdown down completely. And you know what is funny I told her I would never hurt her. I told her to believe me because I was over Kim. But I guess I lied to both of us." Ron brokedown. Justin was speechless and shocked. He felt so bad for Ron. He knew Ron never meant to hurt Ash, but down deep he knew Ash meant to hurt Ron's mother.

" Ron, I am so sorry. I know you never meant to hurt Ash, but you can't keep pushing Kim away. Or else you will hurt her like Ash. As for Ash, I wouldn't worry about her. I would worry about Kim."

" Why Kim?"

" Cause Ash told me she would stop at nothing to keep you two apart at any cost."

Ron felt like a ton of bricks hit him. It made senses what Ash said to his mom. She overheard them talking the night they came home from the Possible's. He felt like getting sick to his stomach. _' What the hell have I done? I was going to marry this psycho. God now Kim is going to be in trouble because of me.'_ Ron had to stay away from Kim to protect her until Ash was caught. He couldn't bare the thought of her getting hurt because of him. But he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He so badly what to be with Kim, but he knew Ash would come after her. He stood there looking at the ground deciding on what to do next. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see her beautiful face smiling at him. _' God this is going to be so hard, but it's for the best.'_ He started to say something but Kim cut him off by kissing him. It felt so right to Ron, but he knew he had to stop it. Ron pushed Kim to the side. Kim was shocked by Ron's actions.

" Kim we can't do this. I'm not ready to start anything. Please just leave me alone." Tears started falling from Kim's eyes. Those words pierced her heart.

" Ron you don't mean that. Please-" Before she could say anymore Ron turned and started walking away from Kim. He left Kim standing there hurt and alone. When he was far enough away from Kim, he brokedown. All he could think about was how he just hurt Kim, but he kept reminding himself it was for the best. It was to protect her from Ash, until she was caught then they could be together again. He kept walking until he was back at his parents' house. When he got there he went straight to his room and picked up his kimmunicator and turned it on. Wade appeared on the screen.

" Hey Ron. What's going on?"

" Wade I need to find out if Middleton or Lowerton Police caught an Ashalynn Go." Then something clicked in Ron's mind. That last name was the same as Shego's real name. Oh god if it's true.

" Ron... Ron... RON" Ron finally snapped out of the thought.

" Sorry Wade. What did you say?"

" I said they didn't find her. Why what is going on?"

" Ash attacked my mom and I think she is going after Kim next. But I need you to look up all the information you can find on her plaese. I have a bad feeling that we are in alot more trouble then I first thought we were in."

" I'll let you know. Wade out."

Ron turned off the communicator and put it on his desk. _' What have I done? What if I am right? We are in more trouble then I thought we was. Could it be Ash is related to Shego? What if Ash and Shego team up? Why did I ever think of this before?'_ Ron was so mad at himself for being so damn stupid.

Middleton Hospital

Kim was still standing out in the parking lot. It started to rain but she didn't care. Ron just pushed her aside like she was just trash. She couldn't tell if she was still crying or not she was soaked as the rain poured down harder. She didn't understand why Ron pushed her away. Did he blame her for Ash snapping? But she didn't do anything. Justin had told her what Ron said happened after he broke down. He told Kim to go after Ron to help him, but he didn't want her help. He blamed her. Kim felt someone wrap a jacket around her. She turned around praying to see Ron, but it was Justin. He took her back inside the hospital. " Where's Ron?" Justin asked. He had got worried when he heard it started pouring outside and Kim and Ron never came back in. " He told me to leave him alone. He blames me. He blames me." Kim said. Justin took her in his arms. " No he doesn't Kim. He blames himself. Just give him a day or two to calm down. I promise you that he still loves you. So start that crying." Kim looked up at Justin. There faces were only inches away from each other. Justin couldn't stand it any longer he had to do it. Justin pulled Kim closer to him and gave her a passionate kiss. Mrs. Dr. Possible was looking for her daughter when she stopped her and Justin kissing. She felt her heart break. She always pictured her daughter and Ronald together. She couldn't wait for them to separate so she clear her throat. Kim and Justin pulled away from each other to see Kim's mother looking at both of them. " Kim. Mrs.Stoppable is wanting to see you." Mrs. Dr. Possible said. Kim knew something was wrong with her mom by the way she looked and talked. " Alright mom. Where's her room?" " It's room 203." Kim walked off to Mrs. Stoppable's room. Justin was getting ready to follow her when Mrs. Dr. Possible stopped him.

" How long has this been going on?"

" What been going on?"

" Don't play me like a fool. You know I saw both of you kissing. Don't lie to me."

" Nothing has been going on Mrs. Possible. I swear. I was trying to comfront Kim after Ron hurt her again. And we kissed. That's all. don't worry I am not trying to take her away from Ron."

" But I never said-"

" Mrs. Possible you didn't have to say it. It's even clear to me that they both belong together. I was a fool to think otherwise. I kissed her hoping that deep down she would return the kiss but she never did. That's proof enough for me."

Mrs. Dr. Possible couldn't help but to feel bad for Justin. She gave him a hug. After they broke free from each other Justin and her smiled at each other. " Don't worry about me Mrs. Dr. Possible. I am fine. Besides I got a great girl waiting for me." This caused her to smile again. They both then started walking to Mrs. Stoppable's room. After they made sure Mrs. Stoppable was alright and released, Justin and Kim made their way home.

Thank you everyone for the reviews. And I promise Kim & Ron will be together soon. Sorry for such a short and sucky chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Possibles

Justin was in his room deep in thought. He couldn't shake this bad feeling he had. It hasn't about the kiss he shared with Kim, but it was about Ash. He had this feeling he knew who she was, but he couldn't place her. He went to the closet and pulled out his yearbook from Lowerton High School. He started flipping through it looking at the pictures. Then he stopped at his favorite one, a picture of him and his girlfriend at the time. It was at the spring fling dance. He could still remember how she smelled and how soft her raven hair was. His favorite part about her was her sapphire eyes. Then he came across the page he hated the most, a painful reminder to him. It was a picture of a girl who had strawberry blonde hair and big brown eyes. He could still remember the horrible night that turned his life upside down.

_The music was blaring in the gym as teens were dancing around. Justin had just taken a sit at his table. He was relaxing as his girlfriend was hanging out with some of her friends. He felt a hand touch him on his shoulder, he turned around to see it was his friend Missy._

_" Justin" She cried_

_" Hey Missy. What's going on?"_

_" Brandon broke up with me." Tears started falling fast from her eyes. Justin wiped the tears from her face and took her in his arms. _

_" Well the way I see it he was a big fool for leaving such a beautiful girl like you. Stop your crying he is not worth it. There are better guys out there who would die to be with you. Why don't we go dance to get your mind off him?" She smiled at him and shook her head.He lead them out to the dance floor. Ju__stin and Missy had been friends since he could remember. She was the only person he could ever count on. They started dancing to the slow song that was playing. They were both dancing close together only inches apart from each other. Justin always hind his feelings from Missy because he was afraid of ruining their friendship. But he couldn't help to feel that she was looking at him differently today. Missy was just now realizing that she had feeling for her best friend and she was going to let him know tonight. Missy pushed herself up against Justin. He was shocked at first but he held her close. When he looked down at Missy, she surprised him by kissing him. He was shocked at first but soon gave into the kiss. They were about to break free from the kiss when Justin fell to the ground. His girlfriend had punch her in the face. Before he could get up, she ran out of the gym. Justin try to run after her, but Missy stopped him. " Justin I think I should go talk to her," she said to him. He agreed to let Missy talk to her, but that was a decision he regretted making. He lost two of the people that matter most to him that night. Missy was in a car crash that night and died. They never found the other person who cause the wreck. And as for his girlfriend, she left town that night. _

_' God Janesa I still regret everything that happened that night. But at least your still alive. And I am so sorry for not stopping Missy from leaving that night. I should have been the one hit that night not her.' _Justin still blamed himself for everything the happened that night, even though everyone said it wasn't his fault. He read the words under the picture of Missy. _' In memory of Melissa Jean Long. A beautiful girl who was full of life and who touched so many. She will always be remember and missed.'_ Justin then flipped back to the picture of him and Janesa. He read the caption under their picture._ ' Justin L. Black and Janesa A. Go , Spring Fling King and Queen.'_ He then kept studying the picture, mainly just looking at Janesa. He was trying to remember her middle name. Justin finally gave up and put the book away. He turned off the light and went to bed.

Drakken's liar

Ash was sitting up in her bed looking at a picture of her and someone else. Tears fell from her face hitting the picture. The picture looked as if it had seen better days. Ash wished so badly to turn back time and be back in that moment forever. The best night of her life turned out to be the most horrible one. She remember the night like it had just happened.

_She had just left her boyfriend to go talk to some of her friends. She has chatting away to Carla and Nicole, when her other friend Aimee notice Ash's boyfriend and some girl dancing. Ash wanted to see who it was with her boyfriend so she started walking over to them. Then it happened, her boyfriend kissed the girl he was dancing with. She could feel the hot tears falling fast. Ash never waited for them to part and she punch her boyfriend in the face. " How could you do this to me Justin?" It was Missy, his best friend, that he was kissing. Ash ran out of the gym, thinking to herself how stupid she was. She knew that those two belonged together because of how close they were. Everyone knew they would get together someday, but did it have to be today. Ash was driving home and packed her bags. She left a note for her parents and left. Ash was driving to Lowerton to stay with her friends down there. She was still crying and couldn't stop making to more difficult for her to see the road. She tried wipes her eyes when she swerved into the next lane hitting a car. Ash was out for a minute or two when she came to she realized she had wrecked into another car. " Oh my god, I need to see if the other person is alright." She said as she got out of the car. She looked at her car to see that it was all in bad shape but the other was horrible. It was smacked into a tree. " Oh this can't be good at all." Panic was sitting in now as she came closer to the car. She opened the door of the car to see a girl her age leaning into the passenger seat. The girl had blood all over her and was breathing ever shallow. Ash pulled the girl up to help her out to only see with her only horror that it was Missy. Ash drop her back down and backed away from the car. She couldn't believe what was going on. She saw another car coming and decided she need to go. " She'll be ok. Yeah she'll be ok the other driver will help her." She got back in the car and took off. It wasn't until later that she found out Missy died that night. _

Ash wiped the tears from her face. She was a killer even if she didn't mean to hit Missy that night. She blamed herself for Missy's death, if she hadn't left her there she might still be alive. But deep down inside of Ash, she felt that Missy deserved it for hurting her and taking Justin away. Ash looked at the picture again before putting it away. " It was suppose to be the best night of my life, but it was the worst. Janesa died that night along with Missy." Ash still wondered what happened to Justin. She still loved him so very much, but if ever knew the truth he would hate her forever. " And look I am doing it all over again with Ron." She couldn't believe what she had become, but she wasn't going to lose Ron too. Kim was going to pay just like Missy. Ash laid down still thinking about Justin and drifted off to sleep.

Next Day at the Stoppable's

Ron got up out of bed, he reached over for the kimmunicator and turned it on. Wade appeared on the screen.

" Hey Ron."

" Hey Wade. Did you find anything on Ashalynn?"

" Actually I did. First her real name is Janesa Ashalynn Go and you were right she is related to Shego."

" Great just the news I wanted to hear. Did they find her yet?"

" No they haven't. Do you want to tell Kim about Ash?"

" No Wade. Please lets leave Kim out of this. Let me know if anything comes up."

" Ok. Will do. Wade out."

Ron started packing his stuff for his mission. He was going to head out now so he could be there when the museum open tomorrow in the morning. He called GJ and told them to send his ride to come get him. It was about 20 minutes later and his ride was ready to take him to Japan.

Possibles

Justin and Kim were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Kim's parents were already at work and her brothers were at school. They were both very quiet as they ate. Justin couldn't take it any longer. " Kim I am sorry about the kiss yesterday. I shouldn't have done that to you." Kim looked up at her and smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Justin I know you care about me deeply. And I thank you so much for that. But my heart belongs to Ron." Justin smiled at her. " Thanks Kim." They both cleared the table and washed the dishes before they went into the living room. They sat on the couch next to each other. Kim was flipping through the channels when they heard knocking at the door.

-knock- knock- knock-

Justin got up and answered the door.

" Hello um is Kim here?" A boy in a wheelchair asked.

" Yeah she is in the den watching tv." Justin said. Justin was going to ask him who he was but saw Monique running up the drive with a blonde haired girl.

" Hey Justin!" Monique shouted. " Hey Monique." Justin replied.

They all went inside to the den. Kim saw them entering and ran to the boy in the wheelchair.

" Felix it is so good to see you." Kim said as she hugged him.

" It good to see you to Possible. Where the Ronman cause I know that's not him." Felix said.

Kim frowned and Felix knew something was up. Justin decided to respond for Kim.

" Uh Ron is at home I guess. Kim and Ron haven't really been talking in along time. My name is Justin Black. I am Kim's friend from college." Felix now knew why Kim looked so sad.

" Sorry to hear Kim. My name is Felix and this is Tara my girlfriend and that is-"

" Felix he knows who I am. We are kinda dating." Monique said as she wrapped her arms around Justin. They all started talking caught up since they last time they meet. Justin listened to all the goods time they recalled and could help but to think about the good times he had before his life was turned upside down. Kim took Tara into the kitchen to grab some snacks. In the kitchen Kim started talking to Tara.

" Tara I need you to do me a favor please?"

" Sure Kim. What is it?"

" I need you to cover for me tomorrow. I told Justin I was going to Upperton with you tomorrow to go shopping."

" You want me to lie. Why Kim? What are you really doing?"

" Please Tara. It is nothing big I promise. I just want Justin to go on his date with Monique and stop worrying about me. I mean it will give me some time to myself."

" I guess as long as you promise that your not doing anything to get yourself hurt."

" I promise you Tara and thanks."

They both walked back into the den where Monique and Justin were sitting on the couch holding each other talking to Felix. They all started eating away and chatting. " Hey Kim where's Ronman at? This is the longest I have ever seen you two apart." Felix asked. Monique hit him on the shoulder and sent him a deathglare. " Mon, its okay Felix didn't know," Kim said. Felix and Tara looked at each other every confused, then finally Tara spoke.

" Fleix didn't know what Kim?"

" Ron and I broke up before I left for Riley. Now he is engaged well was engaged to a girl named Ash."

Felix and Tara looked so shock.But Felix wondered why Kim said "was engaged" so he asked Kim about it. Kim told them all the whole story on what happened. Monique, Felix, and Tara couldn't believe what Kim told them. " So you're telling me this girl might be coming after you next?" Monique asked. " I guess so, but she is no big.I mean I have saved the world how many times, she should be a piece of cake." Kim said. But Felix and Justin both had there doubts and replied in unison," Kim she not like the rest." But boys looked at each other and luaghed. " Jinx you owe me a soda," Justin laughed out. He had been around Kim to know you had to be quick. Kim told them not to worry. Tara looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 3 pm and turned to Felix. " Uh Felix it is getting late. We need to still go to my parents and get home. Kim your coming over later right?" Felix looked at Tara puzzled. " Oh yeah Tara. Thanks for taking me to Upperton tomorrow." Kim replied. Felix just let it go, because he would find out later from Tara what was going on. With that they left. Monique decided since Kim was leaving tonight, she could ask Justin to stay over with her. " Hey Justin, why don't you stay with me tonight since Kim is going to be leaving?" Monique asked. Before Justin could reply Kim did for him. " Oh he would love to." Justin went to the room and packed a bag. He came out and took Kim to the side.

" Kim please be careful tomorrow okay?"

" Justin I am just going shopping with Tara. No big. So stop worrying enjoy your time with Mon, okay?"

" I will I'll see you later then." He then kissed Kim on top of the forehead and left with Monique. He had a bad feeling like the one he had that night at the dance._ ' What is she really up to? I got to find out some how.'_ he thought to himself. When Justin and Monique were out of sight Kim pulled out the Kimmuncator. She hit the button and Wade appeared.

" Hey Kim"

" Hey Wade. Send me my ride."

Sorry everyone for the long update. I had gotten writer's block and then my computer went crazy. This chapter was more focused on Justin and Ash as you could tell. Things will become clearer in the next chapter. And finally Kim and Ron will be together. I should have the next chapter up in two weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

GJ headquarters

Dr. Director was flipping through some papers, when she heard someone knocking at her door. She put the papers down on her desk and told the person to come in. It was one the agents at GJ. He was young and tall with brown hair.

" Dr. Director, Stoppable and Possible both left for Japan."

" Good they are both still clueless right?"

" Yes they are according to Mr.Load and they are both in the same hotel room as you asked. But if you don't mind me questioning don't you think it is kind of sneaky doing this to them?"

" Maybe agent, but it is worth it. Those two will be thanking me later and because we need them back together. They are our best agents."

Japan

Ron had arrived at the hotel GJ paid for him to stay at. He was quite impressed by it. He walked inside to the front desk. There was a young japense girl working at the desk. She saw him coming up to her and welcomed him to the hotel. He asked for the key to his room and she handed them to him. He walked up to the room and unpacked everything then decided to go take a shower.

20 Minutes later...

Kim arrives at the hotel where Wade told her she would be staying. She was shocked that someone would pay for her to stay in such a expense and beautiful hotel, but she wasn't about to agrue. She went to the front desk and asked the clerk for the key to her room. Kim then went to the room. She unlocked the door and was shocked to see a bag right beside it. She dismissed it just thinking it might be from the people before her that stayed in the room. She went to the bed to lay out some clothes because she decided she was going to take a shower. She sat on the bed and took off her shoes, socks, and then her pants. She got up to let her pants fall to the ground then she took off her shirt and bra. She was about to remove the last piece of clothing when she heard the bathroom door open. She stood there unable to move as she saw Ron exiting the bathroom naked. They both stared at each other for about a minute or two before they realized what they were doing. They both blushed. Ron darted back in the bathroom and Kim pulled the covers off the bed to wrap around her. Ron came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Kim was to busy thinking to even notice that Ron came back into the room. She couldn't stop thinking about Ron. _' Oh god he is so hot. I can't believe how built he is.'_ was a few thoughts that ran though her mind. Ron noticed she looked distanced so he cleared his throat. Kim looked up at him.

" So what are you doing here KP?"

" What are you doing here Ron?" Ron shook his head. He almost forget how Kim was. He smiled at her.

" Let me guess KP this has to do with Monkey Fist right?" Kim was shocked that he knew.

" How did you know? Wade didn't tell anyone."

" No he didn't tell me. I am here to stop Monkey Fist too."

" Wade sent you too. Why I -"

" Amp down KP, it wasn't Wade. GJ sent me and I have a feeling this is Dr. Director's plan."

" Why do you say that?"

" Because a couple of days ago, she asked me if I wanted to work with you again on Team Possilbe. I have a feeling she did this so we would work together again. Not that it is a bad thing. It's just not every day I take a shower and have a beautiful nake woman in my room."

Kim smiled at his corny remark. " Thanks Ron." She got up and started picking up her clothes and bag. Ron looked at her confused. " What are you doing KP?" He asked her. " I am going downstairs to see if they have another room for me to stay in." She said making her way to the bathroom. Ron stopped her at the door. "Please don't go KP. It will be like old times. I promise to stay on the couch." Kim smiled at Ron and gave him a hug. Kim and ron didn't even notice the sheets Kim was using had fell when she wrapped her arms around Ron. But Ron soon noticed when he felt her female assets again his bare chest. Kim just held him closer, she didn't care if the sheets had fell. She was with Ron again and she had waited for this for so long. They broke apart but Kim didn't even bother to cover herself up. She made her way to the bed to lay down. Ron was slightly confused but didn't question it, as he made his way to the other of the bed. He laid right beside her staring at her as she was doing the same to him. They stayed that way for about 20 minutes before either of them said a word. Kim broke the silent." Ron I am so sorry for "but before she could finish the sentence Ron kissed her softly on the lips. " If anyone should be sorry its me KP." He said. Tears were falling from both their eyes, as they held each other. " I love you, Ron" " I love you too KP." Ron then took Kim into a passionate kiss. He let his hands rubber up and down her body. Kim felt she could melt, not ever wanting Ron to stop what he was doing. They broke the kiss and Ron laid Kim on her back. He then positioned himself on top of Kim, looking into her eyes for an answer to his question. Kim knew exactly what he was asked a gave him a nod. Then he started kissing down her body.

About an hour later Ron was staring at the beautiful red head on his chest. He stroked her hair as she slept there peacefully. He was lost in thoughts, his main one was keeping Kim safe from Ash. He got chills down his spine as he thought of her again. He still couldn't believe how blind he was to her. He then lightly kissed Kim on the forehead and let himself drift off to sleep.

Drakken's

Monkey Fist was talking to Drakken about his lastest idea. Monkey Fist was very doubtful that his plan would work. " And tell me again why I should work with you again?" Monkey Fist asked him. Shego then came into the room. " Because Dr. D isn't calling the shots this time." Shego said. " Oh really," both men replied at the same time. " Shego what did I tell you about sidekicks," Drakken said to her with much anger. " Oh no no. Not me but Ash." Shego said. Monkey Fist and Dr.Drakken looked puzzled. " Your telling me some little girl is going to stop Kim Possible. Well thank you for the waste of my time." Monkey Fist said as he was about to exit. " Yes I am going to stop her since none of you can." Ash walked out. She came into view but now she looked just like Shego. Her hair was black just like Shego's, the only difference was she had sapphire eyes. Monkey Fist simply laughed at the sight of her. " And how are you going to stop her?" He questioned her. " Because the difference between me and you guys is that I have already killed someone before and this time I will have much pleasure in doing it since that bitch took Ron away from me. I will get back what is mine." She said in the coldest tone, it sent chills down everyone's spine. Monkey Fist looked at the girl, beautiful as could be but she was so cold inside. Ash walked out of the room. Monkey Fist smiled at Shego and Drakken as he talked," Well maybe this wasn't a waste of my time after all."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry everyone for the very long update. I had alot of computer problems. Thank you everyone for the reviews. I promise I won't take so long to update next time.

(Monty)Monkey Fist was outside looking for Ash. He was interested by this beauty. He found it amazing that a girl, who could get anyone, wanted Stoppable. But he did have to admit the boy had gotten better since his high school days. The only thing that bother Monty the most was how cold she was. Her words back inside sent chills down his spine. He just couldn't understand why she was like this. He assumed it was because of her broken heart but then he remember she saidshe had killed someone already. It is not that he doubt her but he felt that she regretted it. It wasn't like he wanted her to turn "good", but she was such a mystery to him. And he loved to solve mysteries. '_Finally I might stand a chance to get raid of those two once and for all.But not at her expense.'_ The last thought caught him off guard. He didn't have a problem taking Drakken and Shego with him, but Ash was different. She didn't have a record on her and she was still so young. _' I am going soft. Great just what I need now.'_ He finally spotted Ash by the cliff. She was sitting on a big rock looking down at one of the city in Japan. Her beauty growed so perfectly in the moon light, but she looked so sad. He noticed she was holding something but couldn't tell what it was. She was to lost in thought or so he assumed. He started to get closer to her when she spoke.

" What do you want?" He smiled at her cold question. _' So full of hate still I see.'_

" Wondering why such a beauty like yourself is so full of hate."

She was quiet for a moment still staring down at the city's beauty.

" You know it's not wise to have your back turned to a stranger. Especially one that is more dangerous then you." Monty said.

" I am more dangerous then you will ever be. Try me if you don't believe." Ash said in such a cold tone that it sent chills down Monty's spine again.Monty just laughed at her. Ash turned around to see he wasn't planning on attacking her. Monty was shock to see tears falling from her face. He reached out and wiped the tears falling from her eyes. She simply smiled at him and took his hand in hers. He returned the smile as he sat next to her. He then pulled her close to him.

" Please don't tell me those tears are for Stoppable."

" No, they are for my messed up life I live."

" Well it seems to me that you are way too young, dear to have such a 'messed up' life as you say."

" I do."

" So why don't you tell me about this messed up life of yours?"

" I don't really feel like talking about it. Thanks anyways."

She got up to leave but Monty grabbed her by the waist to pull her back down.

" Please Ash tell me why? Why are you such an unhappy soul? You are such a beauty to hold such hate."

Ash couldn't hold out much longer as she broke down into his embrace. He started stroking her hair trying to soothe her from the pain she felt inside. For once in Monty's life, he felt love and sympathy towards another person. He wasn't about to call it "love" because he barely knew the girl. It was a few minutes later before she spoke again. Handing him a picture, he was about to learn her horrible sercet she kept for so long.The night that changed her life and so many others.

" This picture is the night that changed my life forever."

Monty has excepting it to be a picture of her and Stoppable, but it was a picture of her and some young boy. From the looks of the picture it was taken it a high school gym some years ago.

" It's a picture of you at a dance with some guy. That's what changed your life?" Monty said in a confused tone.

" Yes but there is more to it. That night I lost him and killed someone." Ash said.

She began to tell him the whole story of the night.Monty couldn't help to feel bad for her. It was truly a heart wrenching story to him.

" Why didn't you go back and find him?" Monty asked Ash.

" Because being with him would only remind me of my horrible past. Besides if he ever found out that I killed Missy, he would never forgive me. I can't even forgive myself for running away."

" You don't know that. You never meant to hurt her. I know I am not the best to give advice but I know you don't want to live the life I do. Your just a girl who lost hop in the whole world.Why don't you stop now? Stop while you still can before ther is no turning back. I could help you out trust me."

" I killed someone. Accident or not there is no turning back on that."

" But making Ron love you wouldn't solve any of your problems it would make it worst. You need to find this Justin and tell him everything to rest yourself from this burden you carry. Trust me your plan won't work with thoses two."

" We will just see then tomorrow then."

With that Ash stormed off. Monty was still looking at the picture in his hand. He flipped it over to find Justin's last name on the back of it.

" Well Mr. Black your about to get a visitor." Monty said before disappearing into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Monique's

Justin and Monique were flipping through Monique's photo albums.

" This is a picture of us at Middleton Days when Kim was under the moodulator. That was on crazy week for all us."

" How so Mon?"

" Cuz Ron and Kim both had feelings for each other but was to scared to tell the other. So I was suck in the middle of it. I tried dropping them hints but I guess they were both to dense to see them. And Kim was to worried about the food chain thing."

Monique then flipped the page.

" Oh this was us at our junior prom. Where they finally hooked up."

Justin studied the picture as thoughts from his own past started replaying in his mind. Monique flipped the page to one of there graduation. The picture was of Kim, Ron, Felix, and herself. Ron was holding Kim while Monique and felix were right beside each of them.

" I really thought those two would last forever. I mean they are maent to be. Well at least I thought so." Monique sighed.

" Hey you never know. There is still hope, right?" Justin asked but never recieved an answer.

- KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-

" Coming," Monique yelled from the kitchen. She got up to answer the living room door. As she opened the door she got a surprise of her life. She let out a scream that sent Justin running to the door.

" What do you want Monkey Man?" she yelled.

" Nothing from you young lady."

Monty spotted the young man he was looking for.

"Aw, Mr. Black may I have a word with you?" Monty asked Justin.

" Do I know you?" Justin asked.

" Don't trust him Jus. He is Kim and Ron's enemy Monkey Fist." Monique said as she threw a vase at Monty. But Monty caught the vase with ease.

" Trust me dear I am not here to harm you or Mr.Black. I came to see if Mr. Black would help me."

" Well I am not interested in helping the enemy."

" Really, well this might change your mind." Monty said as he handed Justin a picture. Justin looked at the picture and tears instantly started to fall.

" What have you done to Janesa?" Justin screamed at Monty.

" My dear boy I have done nothing. I am trying to stop this girl you call Janesa from ruining her life."

" What do you mean ruining her life?"

Monty started to laugh at his question. _' How dumb can he be? And I thought Stoppable was denses?'_ He could tell Justin was growing inpatient with him, so monty thought he would help him out.

" Tell me young lady does this girl look fimilar to you? Take a good long look."

Monty said as he took the picture from Justin and handed it to Monique. She studied the picture for a minute ot two before it dawned on her.

" No way.It's...It's Ash." she said. That's when it hit Justin.

" No it can't be," Justin said in pure horror.

" Oh but it is dear boy. I need your help to stop her from killing dear Kimberly. So what do you say Mr. Black? I konw you don't want to have dear Kimberly to share the same fate as Melissa do you?"

Justin was shocked._' How does he know about Melissa?'_ Now he knew he had to go.

" I will. Let's go."

Monique ran in front of Justin to stop him.

" don't Justin. You can't trust him." Monique was begging him. She held his arm trying to stop him, but he removed her from him gently.

" I have to Mon. I can't take the chance." Justin said as he gave Monique a quick kiss and left. Monique touched her face where Justin had just kissed her. She started to cry as she slid against the wall until she was on the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and started crying. She feared for Kim and Justin's safety both and wondered if that was the last time she would see them both.

Hotel Japan

Ron was laying on the bed watching Kim sleep peacefully on his chest._' She looks like an angel.'_ He started to stroke her hair gently. He had a million thoughts running though his head at a speed that felt like million miles a second. Most were of Kim but others were of Ash and the mission. _' I am not losing Kp again.'_ He just had this bad feeling that this mission was a trap. Sunrise was starting to creep through the room, Ron knew he needed to get up and start the day. But It was so hard to, this was the moment he had waited for so long. He never wanted it to end. Looking down at Kim, he saw just how beautiful she was as the sunlight hit her. She was truly glowing like an angel. He felt her moving.

" Good morning sunshine," he said to the waking beauty.

" Ron?" she said. Ron felt his heart drop as he spoke.

" Yea KP is something wrong?"

" No Ron not now. Not ever. I thought last night was just a dream, but I am glad it was not." Tears started to fall from Kim's face. Ron wiped them away.

" Why the tears KP?"

" Cause I am so happy that I have you again. I never want to leave you again."

" Same here KP. Amp down no one is going anywhere I promise."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead as she laid back down.

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

Kim grabbed the communicator by the bed stand. Kim answered it.

" Ro- Kim Whoah," Wade turned from the screen. It only took Kim a minute to realize she gave Wade a show. She covered herself up before she continued to talk.

" Sorry Wade. What's the stitch"

" Actually i was trying to get ahold of Ron but I guess I got the wrong communicator."

" Actually Wade you got the right one," Ron said coming into Wade's view.

" Wow I guess Dr. Director's plan worked and a little too godd."

" What plan Wade?" Kim asked in an annoyed voice.

" Uh nevermind. Not important now. Ron I got news on Ash."

" Spill Wade," Ron said.

" You were right Ash is Shego's cousin."

" That's not good," Ron siad.

" It get weirdier. I couldn't find an Ashalynn Go but I I did find a Janesa Ashalynn Go. I also believe that Ash is working with Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist."

" That's just great. I knew this mission was a trap," Ron said.

" Oh no, I know who Ash is," Kim said.

" Uh yea KP we all do. Remember I about married her." Ron said.

" No Ron It... it's Justin's exgirlfriend that went missing after nevermind. Wade call Monique's NOW." Kim shouted.

" Ok ok. Calling and here," Wade said before he was cut off by ringing.

" Hello," Monique said in a low voice.

" Mon, are you okay?" Kim said.

" Kim. Thank god you called. Monkey Fist took Justin!"

" What!"

" Yes he did. He said something about him needed his help to stop Ash from killing you. What is going on Kim?"

" It is a long story Mon. I got to go. I promise to explain everything later."

" Okay be careful Kim."

Then the screen switched back to Wade.

" Did she just say Monkey Fist is trying to save you?"

" Yea she did. I don't like this Wdae. Something is up. See if you can find out more for me please and thank you."

" Okay Kim. Wade out."

Kim looked at Ron like she was about to break down. Ron pulled her into an embrace.

" Don't worry KP. we will get him back. I promise. Let's get going."


End file.
